


Fight Me!

by celice (wolflegend)



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: F/F, GAY SWORDFIGHTING!!! GAy, for Glados I hope ya like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolflegend/pseuds/celice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>agrileia? agrileia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Me!

"How the hell do you even fight with this?" Agria questioned Leia, swinging around her weapon. "In my experience, swords are a lot easier to use and more stable, so why this flimsy thing? It looks like a stick." she commented, flipping the staff between her wrists. Her eyes traced the outline of the weapon looking for any type of damages. Had to make sure this fool was caring for her weapons. Leia snatched the weapon from midair and pouted. 

"It's not just a stick Agria! It's a staff! Two completely, entirely different objects! Completely different!" Leia exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air exasperatedly and subsequently tossing her staff as well which landed with a painful thump on Agria's head. Agria growled as the staff bounced off of her head and landed on the ground. 

"Eheh... Sorry 'bout that..." Leia said apologetically, bending over to pick up her staff, only to have Agria sweep her feet out from under her. Leia let out a grunt of pain as her chin smacked into the ground slamming her jaw shut with a loud whapping noise, and a loud clatter of her teeth crashing together. 

"What was that for you jerk?" Leia spluttered as she got up, brushing dust from her dress.

Agria sighed. "Payback for hitting me with your dumb stick of course." She resumed doing what she was doing before Leia snatched the staff from her, starting the cycle of twirling it between her wrists again. 

Leia pouted. "You're such a meanie Agria!" She exclaimed, snatching the staff once again.

Agria giggled. "If you think I'm such a meanie then why don't you fight me? I mean, it'll let you get out your anger on this so called meanie and let me prove to you that my weapon is better." She teased as she withdrew her sword from the dirt, shaking it off as she did so.

"You're on Agria!" Leia shouted as she poised for battle, ready to strike at any second.

Agria faltered. "I didn't think you would actually... Attempt to fight me... Ah whatever then! A duels a duel!" She positioned herself accordingly, sword aimed outwards prepared for Leia's on coming assault. After a while of clashing blows and parrying strikes and stabs, the two flopped to the ground in exhaustion. Letting out a huge rush of air from their lungs as they hit the ground almost at the same.

"I won that one obviously." Leia grinned as she placed an arm around Agria, causing the swordswoman to giggle.

"Keep telling yourself fool. Keep telling yourself that." She said as Leia snuggled up to her.


End file.
